Kageroumonogatari
by Alzef137
Summary: Different route! Kido, Kano and Seto meets a peculiar high school student, with who not only share memories, but the same mark: The mark of an oddity. Maybe a little OOC, especially for Koyomi, different route after all
1. Tsubomi, memory 1

A green haired girl named Kido Tsubomi was walking in the streets of the city, since he… Sorry, she spends most of her time in the Mekakushi-Dan she was uncomfortable leaving alone a certain blonde idiot, but she wasn't able to help it, the place that they used to use as the fort recently exploded due to a gas leakage, and Mary trying to turn on the stove.

Fortunately no one got hurt, but they need another place to be, and she was looking for that place.

But the heat was not helping, since summer vacations were going to start soon, the heat –abnormal even for summer- can be already felt.

Soon she hit someone, and with a little "Sorry" she planned to keep walking, but the man looked like she already met him, she turned and with her hook made shadow, because the sun was too strong for the gaze.

Before her a guy that looked similar to Shintaro was looking at her, his ahoge moving size to size

"Something wrong?" he asked

"No, is nothing… Have we meet before?" she asked puzzled, he looked like was thinking

"I don't know" he replied "What's your name?"

"Kido…" she answered

"Just Kido?" he asked

"Kido… Tsubomi…" she answered again slowly

"I am Araragi Koyomi" he said in a similar fashion like her

"Are you linked with the Kisaragi family? It sounds similar" she said a little amazed

"Well I have a cousin with the Kisaragi name" the guy replied scratching a little his head

"…Hey, do you mind to come with me?" she said without thinking

"Woah! Slow down, I am not into dating guys"

"…"

She blushed, but then started shaking with anger "I… am not a guy…"

The Araragi boy opened more his eyes, and then, realizing his error bowed his head "OH! I'm sorry!"

* * *

**Tsubomi, memory 1**

"And then… You asked him for a date!? Whoa! You are really bold Kido-IT HURTSS!" the poor Kano was kicked by Kido, just the usual

"But is really unlikely… I never heard Kido asking someone to spend time with her" the tall guy, Seto replied

"I DIDN'T ASKED HIM OUT" Kido yelled really pissed off

"Well, well, just relax Kido-chan, by the way, why did you… did that?" the tall guy ordered his ideas before it was too late

"I felt like I met him before…" she said trying to remember that familiar face

"Anyways… Have you found a good place?" a now recovered Kano asked

"No…" she answered

"At this rate we are going to be homeless…" Kano sighed "But, if Kaichou have her eyes on a guy we need to help-I DIDN'T MEANT ROMANTICALLY" he yelled before Kido's punch touched his face, he closed his eyes, but the hit never came.

"Continue, I am listening" Kido said with dark expression

"Ah, yes, like I said, If you feel like you saw him before then let's do a little research~"

"I'm telling Mary" Seto said before leaving

* * *

After some days~

After school time, Araragi Koyomi was walking to the abandoned building to see a certain exorcist named Oshino, he needed to see him because an 'unusual disease' that was helping Koyomi to heal.

While walking, he saw a black cat, with red eyes, the cat was staring at him, remembering the sawarineko incident, he urged to the building.

"Oh, Araragi-kun, I was waiting for you" Oshino, sat in a pile of chairs and desks greets Koyomi

"Oshino, there is a cat outside the building" he said

"A cat?" Oshino asked confused

"A black one" Koyomi confirmed

"Araragi-kun, you are really energetic! Did something good happened?" he laughed

"I am serious!" Koyomi shouted to the laughing aloha guy

"Relax Araragi-kun, you are just too paranoiac"

"And if I'm not?" Araragi asked pissed off

"If you are not being paranoiac then I'll put a barrier for free, deal?" the blonde exorcist asked with a smile

"Deal" said the black haired teenager without hesitations "Look, is outside"

Oshino approached the window and loomed from the window, he looked at a black cat trying to not be seen, after a few minutes, Oshino looked at the black haired boy "Did that cat just followed you?"

"Yes" Koyomi said

"Okay, go to take a walk, I'm putting the barrier" Koyomi looked puzzled at him

"What kind of kaii is?" Koyomi nearly yelled

"I don't know, but is obviously not a common cat" Oshino replied calmly

Koyomi got out of the building and Oshino saw how the strange cat followed Koyomi, then headed to fulfill his part of the deal.

* * *

"That idiot followed the guy" the green haired girl appeared in the room that moments ago was occupied by the guys that were speaking about the cat; she was with a tall guy in a green hook "Yosh-yosh, Kano-san surely knows what is he doing, give him time, okay?" he calmed the girl

"But now I know what do you meant, I feel like I recognize him too" he added, the girl nodded in agreement "By the way, what an estrange place" he commented

"Yes, is this a school?" asked the green haired

"It looks like that" the tall boy agreed "But what are they doing here?" they listened the steps of the aloha man and Kido activated her ability again, and suddenly they disappeared

"Mmmm… Weird" Oshino commented, he took his cigar from his pocket and placed in his mouth but he didn't turned on it. He went to a pile full of chairs and school desks, he sat on the top and did nothing.

The invisible couple of teenagers moved to another location trying to not be noticed. Once they got out the abandoned building they leaved the location searching for the Kano guy, once they found him they went to wherever they were living.

* * *

"Hey, Kido-san" Seto asked for attention

"What's up Seto?" she was sat in a sofa in an unknown place

"I know where do we met the man from before" Kido nearly jumped from her place

"Really!?" she nearly yelled too

"Yes, look at this photo" Seto showed her an album, the black haired boy was in the picture, with a brown haired girl and the trio of them

"He is with Ayano!" Kido connected then her thoughts _"So he was in Ayano's school"_ she finally understood, but oddly he didn't showed any familiarity with her, neither when they presented themselves

"But that's odd, why he don't remembers me?" she asked, the tall guy denied

"I don't know" was his reply

"I see…" she looked at the floor "Where is Kano?" she looked up and searched with the gaze

"Mystery after mystery" Seto casually commented chuckling

"I am here~" the blonde boy appeared before them

"Kano! Where have you been?" Kido demanded

"Researching~" Kano smiled with confidence

"I know where he is attending classes" he smiled with victory

"That's great, we figured out who is he" Seto informed

"Oh? That's great too~ Who is?" Seto showed the photo

"That makes no sense, why didn't he recognized Kido, is alright that she have no presence but-"he didn't finished the sentence because the pissed off green haired punched him in the stomach

"So… Where is he? Are we gonna confront him?" Kido asked like if nothing happened

"You mean personally, wouldn't it be a little…" Seto searched for the correct words "More peacefully that one of us, I don't know, ask him or something?" he asked smiling

"…" Kido felt silent, Seto sighed

"Whatever you choose, I'm with you" he commented

"Then it's decided" Kano said patting his stomach

* * *

Author's notes

Well, this was originally supposed to be a Koyomi/Takane fanfiction, but since it would make no sense I opted for writing a full crossover of Kagerou Project and Monogatari.

Advisements: I don't own bakemonogatari or Kagerou project

Warning: Non English speaker author, corrections and suggestion about grammar, orthography, etc. or about the fic are very appreciated.

Read and maybe review!

-Alzef137


	2. Tsubomi, memory 2

**Tsubomi, memory 2**

* * *

"So, we are waiting for him here?" Kido asked when the three of them were waiting for the mysterious student that Kido met days ago, they were near to the entrance of his high school, unfortunately Seto went to Mary's location because leaving her alone was not a good idea, so Kido and Kano were leaved alone, with only the other, is unnecessary to say that only passed a few minutes before Kido started damaging him in more than a four ways.

Finally the classes ended, and both of them stayed quietly when the students started to come out of the school

"Well, where is our mystery man?" Kano placed his hand in his forehead like if he was trying to look even further

"I dunno, but…"

"Can I help you?" Kido was interrupted by a feminine student

"…"

"…"

Both of them stayed quiet when they faced the girl, she had long black hair, that was tied into a single braid behind her, she had purple eyes, and was wearing glasses, she had a fair complexion and, for Kano's pleasure and Kido's misfortune, a big pair of breasts.

Kido looked at her chest a moment, with a nearly indistinguishable jealousy but soon she turned the gaze

"Hello there miss, what are you doing in a place like this in a time like this?" Kano asked with a mischievous smile

"I study here" the girl simply responded

"Oh" Kano simply commented

Kido smirked, but soon realized that the girl was looking at her, she flinched a little

"Something's wrong?" Kido asked a little disturbed

"Are you Kido Tsubimi-san?" the girl released

"WHA.." Kido looked at her opening too much her eyes "How do you know that!?"

"Well, Araragi-kun once told me about a man-like girl, her name was Kido Tsubomi and his description is exactly as you" the girl simply answered

"And that's all!?" she asked very disturbed

"Yes… Something's wrong? Ah, right, my name is Hanekawa Tsubasa, it's a pleasure Kido-san" the girl politely bowed

"Yes, everything is wrong! Normally with a simply description you would never recognize a person that you are not searching for!" Kido yelled, Kano laughed a little, Kido was too disturbed to hit him

"That's not the case… There are many people that can do it… By the way are you looking for Araragi-kun?" Hanekawa asked

Kido went blank

"How do you know that?" Kido whispered

"C'mon Kido, is obvious, for the way that the conversation started" Kano spook for the first time "It's a pleasure Hanekawa-chan, my name is Kano" Kano smiled

"Oh, Kano-san, it's a pleasure too" Hanekawa bowed again

"Yes, you know? It's really funny though, Araragi is an old friend of we, he was the best friend of our sister" Kido winced when kano said 'sister' "And it have been passed to many year since we met him, when Kido met him, both of them didn't recognized each other" Kano chuckled

"By the way, where is your stepsister?" Hanekawa asked

"How do you know that is our stepsister?" Kano asked not smiling anymore

"You have different surname" Hanekawa replied

"She is idead" Kano immediately replied

"…"

"…"

"…"

The three of them went silent

"I'm so, sorry" Hanekawa said "Forgive me, even more because I have to leave, please that was not kind from my part"

"It's okay" Kano whispered

Hanekawa bowed and walked away, leaving the two teenagers alone

"Kano, let's get out of here" Kido said with a sad expression starting to walk, but Kano took her hook and stopped her

"Look" he pointed to the entrance of the school, there, the Araragi guy was coming out from the school, Kido reminded their mission and forgot about Hanekawa

"You there!" kido shouted and Koyomi looked at her, and then approached

"Hello! Kido-san, what a nice coincidence!" Koyomi happily said

"This must be destiny indeed" Kano said with a smile

Koyomi chuckled "Who are you?" he asked

"I'm Kano" the blonde replied

"Just Kano?" Koyomi asked, and then smiled to Kido

"Just Kano" the boy confirmed

"Well then Kano, by the way, what are you doing here?" Koyomi asked, and then, Kano pulled out the photo

"Here" Koyomi took it, and then his surprise was evident

"HOLY COW" both Kido and Kano asked mentally _'cow?'_ and looked to each other a moment "So I really know you!" he looked like 'everything have sense now'

"Yes, what a cute coincidence!" Kano agreed

"Well, Ayano would hit if she was here…" Koyomi looked at the sky a little sad "So, what can I do for you? You are Ayano's siblings after all" Koyomi said smiling

"If you can't bring to us a place to be, then you can't do anything for us" Kano affirmed, and then Kido punched him in the face

"Don't bother yourself, don't pay attention to him" Kido asked Koyomi

"You have no place to live?" Koyomi asked confused

"Well, the Mekakushi-dan was our home, and it exploded" Kano said from the floor

"The mekakushi…. So Ayano's work was not for nothing" Koyomi commented

"Ayano's work?" Kido asked

"Ayano didn't wanted anyone to be alone" Koyomi commented like if it was for himself

* * *

Koyomi headed to the abandoned building, in a certain moment Seto joined them and Mary was presented to Koyomi

"What a cutie!" when Koyomi patted her head he felt a pain in his head

"Are you alright!?" Mary looked really worried

"Yes, is… nothing" Koyomi simply replied smiling

When they arrived, Koyomi asked the guys to wait for him, only Kido went with him, due to the fact that she denied the idea to leave him in such dangerous place

"Yo, Araragi-kun, I was waiting for you" Oshino said with his own way to say 'hi', he looked surprised at the two teenagers

"Wow Araragi-kun, you brought a different girl again"

"What!?" Kido flinched

"Stop it Oshino! She is thinking something wrong!" Koyomi yelled at the blonde spiky man

"Just kidding Araragi-kun, hello there miss, I'm Oshino desu~" Kido remembered the blonde guy waiting in the entrance of the building

"Then, what's the matter Araragi-kun, you brought her here for nothing?" Oshino asked

"She wants to live here with the rest of the Meka…" Koyomi interrupted himself "She wants to live here with others" Koyomi corrected

"And where are they?" Oshino asked

"In the first floor"

"We are here~" Kano waved, with Seto and Mary behind him

"I'm sorry Kido" Seto said

"Well then Araragi-kun! You brought work to me! A little too much indeed" Oshino chuckled from his place

Kido looked at the man "Work?"

Mary looked to a wall "Wahhh!" she yelled and hide behind Seto "What's wrong Mary?" Seto asked and Mary pointed to the wall

There, sat squatting, was a blonde little girl looking at them with pain in her eyes

* * *

Author's notes

Hello! I have thought about it, but now I know, the history will be after Mayoi snail, but with few modifications, like Senjougahara didn't asking Koyomi to date.

Enjoy and maybe review~

-Alzef137


	3. Kousuke, mind 1

**Kousuke, mind 1**

* * *

"Woah, slow down there, one question before another" Oshino said smiling

"Oh, yes, guys, he is Oshino Meme, he is a specialist in supernatural entities" Koyomi explained

"As, Araragi-kun, said, and I know you know it, but everyone in this room –of course it doesn't include me- have or is and oddity" Oshino said

"What do you mean with 'oddity'?" Seto asked

"Ghosts, monsters, gods, etc., etc., etc., every kind of fantasy monster is called 'oddity' a kaii" Oshino explained and Seto's eyes went red

"Seto?" Kido asked him

"I can't read Koyomi's mind" Seto explained "Nor her mind" he pointed at the blonde girl "And your price is too high" he commented to Oshino "I'm not paying 10 thousand yens"

"What!?" Koyomi yelled "Oshino that's unfair! I had to pay 5 million yens" everyone felt silent for the comment

"Forget what I said" Seto commented

"Yes, better" Oshino nodded

"By the way, who is she?" Kido asked pointing at the girl again

"That's something that Araragi-kun must answer" Oshino took his cigar "She is in that state because of him after all, right, miss vampire?" Oshino asked the girl, but she looked to other place

"Her name is…" after a little silence Koyomi started speaking, but soon felt silent again, he looked at her, and their gazes connected, like if they were able to understand to each other only with that contact of eyes, her gaze clamed a little, like if Koyomi was taking her despair to himself. Koyomi approached to her, sat in the floor squatting, and tried to hug her, but the little girl put resistance, and wasn't allowing Koyomi to approach even more, then he let her be and return to his place "Oshino Shinobu" he finally said, when everyone was looking at him for his weird actions, he turned again the gaze to Shinobu, and their gazes met again, then, in an act that surprised Koyomi, she stood up, and ran with little steps to Koyomi, just like a little kid, Koyomi crouched and caught her in his hands, then stood up and hugged her while having in his hands, the little girl hid her face in his chest, without saying anything, both of them hugged each other.

No one understood these actions, and everyone but Oshino wondered what was happening, but Koyomi's face said that everything was fine, not comforting them, but the girl that was hugging.

"Well, isn't this a happy ending?" Seto asked

"Nope, in fact this is the worst" Oshino responded

* * *

"Well, let's know how things work here" Oshino said with the Makakushi-dan outside from the school "The classroom where we were a moment ago is mine, think about it like my apartment or my room" he told them "The room for the cooking class, is the dinner room, if you wanna eat, then go to that classroom"

"And where are we supposed to sleep?" Kano asked looking at the aloha man

"Araragi-kun is dividing a classroom in two, he told me that two of you are used to sleep in the same room" Oshino responded

"Yes! Seto and me!" the albino girl answered, Oshino felt silent, like Kido and Kano

"So, you two…" Oshino pointed at Kido and Kano

"Of course!~" Soon, Kano was kicked by the green haired girl

"Don't be stupid!" she yelled at him

"You are asking him too much" Seto commented while chuckling, Kido chuckled too

"By the way, do you ever bath?" Mary asked

"Oh, yes, Araragi-kun turned the school into apt-to-live ruins" Oshino responded

"How? Is that even possible?" Kido asked

"In the spring vacations he was too nervous, he was too powerful so he was able to calm himself down while using his skills to rebuild the school" Oshino said

"_What just happened a year ago?"_ Kido whispered

"Just personalize the rooms as you please, for now on it will be your room, you will be used to live here really fast" Oshino commented and started walking

* * *

"Well, everything is fine now" Araragi commented to a certain loli

"But, Araragi-kun, is alright to let those kids live there?" she asked

"You are the kid Hachikuji, and yes, if they don't have a place to stay the is alright" Araragi said

*steps**steps**steps**steps**steps**steps**steps**steps**steps**steps**steps**steps**steps**steps**steps**steps**steps**steps**steps**steps*

"Uh?" a girl jumped and landed before Koyomi

"YO! Araragi-senpai!" the short haired girl said happily

"Oh, Kanbaru-san" Koyomi replied, then turned the gaze, only to see that the loli fleed "What are you doing here?"

* * *

"Well, I was expecting something worst" Kano commented when he looked to the new rooms

"Don't be like that Kano, Araragi-kun sure expended too much time doing this" Seto replied

The rooms were obviously classroom-like, but it were clean and with no things, just for decorate as they please, they had to admit that it was not too different to their previous rooms, so they agreed in thank Koyomi latter

"Araragi-kun don't come every day, sure he is coming more often now, but is not like if he lives here, ya know?" Oshino told them

"Oh, yes, Oshino, you said that if I want you can 'cure' our 'alignments'" Seto said

"Seto!" Mary approached him and grabbed his hook

"Well, yes, but it will cost…" Oshino told a number

"That's more than the previous cost!" Seto demanded

"Well, yes, is because of Araragi-kun that I accept less money" Oshino told him

"_And what's the difference if he is no here?"_ the tall teenager thought "Alright I'll pay the 10 thousand yens, I'll tell Araragi that he will sponsor me" Seto said

"Oh, that's okay, well then, everyone can leave please?" Oshino asked, the others looked at Seto, and he nodded, everyone but Mary left the room "You too miss" Oshino said

"BUT, Seto!?" she yelled at him

"What's wrong Mary, hurry and leave, it will be fast" the girl started crying but left, the tall guy looked then, to the blonde girl that was sat in a corner of the room "And she?"

"Let her be" Oshino simply answered

"A Satori" Oshino sentenced

"Satori?" Seto asked

"Is a Japanese oddity, from the Japanese folklore of course, it is said that is not a big monster, but is troublesome" Oshino told him "It is said that lives if forests, and likes to attack humans, it is said that the Satori can read minds, and, with that, make humans to go insane by speaking to them with telekinesis"

"You mean!?..."

"Yes, your power to steal thoughts is product of the Satori that is possessing you" Oshino smiled

"But Kido and Kano have their eyes red when using their…" Seto was interrupted

"That is not important" Oshino said

"Why not? You said that the symptoms are important" Seto nearly yelled, Oshino sighed

"Yes, but not in the way that you think, normally, the human possessed have characteristics of the oddity, but, is not abnormal that oddities have similar symptoms, so, if you are speaking about eyes, there are too many monsters that can affect one's eyes, the important are all the symptoms put together, so we can figure out what kind of oddity is" Oshino looked to the window "is already late, let's continue this tomorrow, okay?"

Seto nodded


End file.
